


I had no idea that you're in deep

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Andrew knew his crush was older than dirt by this point and he had gotten to the point where he knew he was never going to actually act on it. He has known Jake since they were 10 and he was pretty sure the crush got worse in college, leveling out when they both made the big show.So, who could blame him for thinking that he had things under control for once in his life. The rest of his life? Sure, you could say he didn’t have his ducks in a row. They were more like cats that he was trying to herd, but this crush business was firmly under control.Or so he thought.





	I had no idea that you're in deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr. I pulled the song "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monkeys and someone had prompted me to write these two together. So here it is!

Andrew found himself sexiled from the apartment once again, so he ended up over at Jake’s playing with Donnie. He vaguely wondered who Scheif was dating, but figured if it was important he’d know by now. As he threw the ball for Donnie to chase he heard Jake coming around the corner into the living room. 

“When I gave you a key to my place, I didn’t mean for you to move in. Plus you like my dog more than me.”

Andrew threw the slobbery ball at Jake in response. 

“I didn’t move in. Scheif sexiled me again and trust me, I hate this as much as you do.”

Andrew didn’t dignify the dog comment with an answer. He was afraid to admit more than he should. 

“Anyway, I was thinking we could order in some food and watch something on Netflix.”

Andrew realized as soon as he said that it came across as a date night instead of a night with his bro. 

“Sure. Let me go change.”

Andrew thanked his stars that Jake was an oblivious idiot most days. That was not anything new to him, but every time Andrew slipped up he was glad for it. 

As Andrew was getting comfortable on the couch, he felt Jake sit down next to him and reach behind him to grab the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Jake started to pull a little hard and Andrew couldn’t help but sit back and make it harder on him. Eventually Jake just gave up and yanked it, pulling Andrew onto his lap in the process. Andrew looked up at Jake and realized that he was in kissing range. He swallowed what little spit he had in his mouth and closed his eyes. As he opened them slowly he felt Jake jab an elbow into his side, pushing him back to his side of the couch. 

Andrew fell back onto the couch with a thud, collapsing back onto the decorative pillows that Jake for sure did not pick out himself. 

“You pick what we’re watching. I’ll order us chinese. Same thing as always?” 

Jake reached to grab his phone off the coffee table to place the order through the app. His shirt rode up a little and Andrew felt his mouth go dry. Andrew grabbed the remote and switched over to Netflix, landing on Parts Unknown. He pressed play and saw Jake put his phone down out of the corner of his eye. They sat in silence watching the tv until the buzz of the doorbell caused them to both jump up. They headed to the door together and Andrew motioned for his wallet. 

“I’m paying since I’m squatting for the night.”

Andrew pulled out his wallet and paid the delivery girl, tipping her well for braving the cold to deliver them their food. As he turned around he saw Jake setting the food down and Andrew couldn’t help but admire his ass in the basketball shorts he was wearing. He shook his head, realizing that if he wanted to keep his bro status, he shouldn’t check Jake out anymore. 

Jake turned around and grinned.

“They only gave us one fortune cookie so we’ll have to split it.”

Andrew gave him an incredulous look and made his way back to the couch. 

“How the hell are we going to split a fortune?”

Jake shrugged and handed Andrew his chopsticks and sat down to eat his own food. They ate in comfortable silence, the tv going on in the background. 

When they were both finished, Jake reached for the lone fortune cookie. He tapped Andrew on the thigh and held up the cookie. 

Andrew obliged and grabbed half the cookie, the two of them snapping it in half. Andrew put his half of the cookie in his mouth and savored the sweetness of it. The fortune fluttered to the ground and Jake motioned to pick it up. He placed it on the table face down after reading it. 

“You read it. It’s also your fortune.”

Andrew grabbed it and read it slowly out loud.   
“There is no try. There is only do.”

Jake grinned his goofy smile at Andrew. 

“It’s a piece of paper that has some Yoda bullshit on it. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Andrew said that as he crumpled up the fortune. He threw the crumpled up paper at Jake’s head. Jake let it bounce off him and then leaned into Andrew’s space. 

Andrew turned his head towards Jake, who had his head resting on his shoulder. Jake pushed Andrew down on the couch and leaned into his space some more. Andrew had those words from the fortune flash through his head and figured this was his chance. He leaned up and kissed Jake softly on his lips. Jake pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss. 

Breathless, Jake whispered, “I’ve wanted this for years.”

It was Andrew’s time to grin. He pulled Jake in for another kiss, his hands exploring as he did so. Jake slowly moved his hands under Andrew’s shirt while they made out on the couch, sliding his thigh between Andrew’s legs. Andrew started to hitch his hips up, trying to grind against Jake’s leg some more. Jake broke the kiss and started to bite his lip. 

“Want to go to the bedroom?”

Andrew nodded, shucking his shirt as they made their way to the bedroom. He noticed Jake had started undressing on the way as well, clothing littering the hallway. By the time they got to the bedroom, they were both naked. Andrew grabbed Jake and started to kiss him some more as they lowered themselves into the bed. Jake reached down between them, closing his hand around both of their dicks, jerking quickly. Andrew broke the kiss again so that he could suck a mark on Jake’s collarbone. A small bruise started to bloom and Andrew could hear Jake panting in his ear. Jake’s pace picked up and soon Andrew felt himself tensing up. 

“I’m about to come.”

Jake worked a little faster until they were both spilling over his hands. He pulled his hand away, kissing Andrew softly and then went to get a washrag. He cleaned them both up and pulled Andrew under the covers. 

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Ok?”

Andrew nodded and kissed him again. Tomorrow was another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
